José Luis Orozco
) |familiares = Alejandro Orozco (hijo) Luis Fernando Orozco (hijo) Andrea Orozco (hija) Daniela Antunez Perezache (esposa) |pais = México |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 |lugar_nacimiento = Victoria de Durango,Monterrey |nacionalidad = Méxicano }} thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JOSE LUIS OROZCO COMO MR. BEAN thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JOSE LUIS OROZCO COMO STIMPY José Luis Orozco es un actor de televisión y de doblaje, padre de los también actores Luis Fernando Orozco, Alejandro Orozco y Andrea Orozco. Es conocido por doblar al famoso actor y comediante Tim Allen en muchas de sus películas. También es conocido por ser la voz del famoso astronauta Buzz Lightyear en la franquicia de Toy Story, Lord Voldemort en las películas de Harry Potter, Theodore Roosevelt en las películas de Una noche en el museo y a Bills en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer y Dragon Ball Super. thumb|230px|right|José Luis Orozco mandando saludos, con la voz de Buzz Lightyear. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right thumb|right|229 px|Concomics Morelia Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear de Toy Story, su personaje más emblemático. Dragon-ball-z-batalha-dos-deuses-bill-universo-jotha.jpg|Bills en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, Dragon Ball Z:La Resurrección de Freezer y Dragon Ball Super. 220px-Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy en Ren y Stimpy. Stu_Pickles.png|Hugo Pickles (1ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales. Max ov.png|Max Tennyson en todas las versiones de Ben 10. Ninjaman Sentai.png|Ninjor en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. TSC_Scott_Calvin.png|Santa Claus/Scott Calvin en Santa Cláusula y sus secuelas. Lord-voldemort-7.jpg|Lord Voldemort en la saga de Harry Potter. RicoPOM.png|Rico en las películas y series de Madagascar. Chanticleer.png|Chanticleer en Amigos inseparables. Rocko_La_piedra_y_el_pinguino.png|Rocko en La piedra y el pingüino. 280px-Valiant.png|Príncipe Valiente en La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente. Shang_Tsung_5.jpg|Shang Tsung en Mortal Kombat. Obadiah_Stane.jpg|Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Henry_Pym_Ant-Man.png|Hank Pym/Hombre Hormiga también en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Tim_Allen_2012.jpg|José Luis Orozco ha doblado regularmente a Tim Allen. 949037-ralph-fiennes.jpg|También ha sido la voz habitual de Ralph Fiennes. Caruso21032007.jpg|La voz habitual del actor brasileño Marcos Caruso. Ben.png|Ben en Pocahontas. Noctus.jpg|Noctus en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Butchcgi.jpg|Butch en Thomas y sus amigos. OSTTeague.jpg|Capitán Teague Sparrow en dos películas de Piratas del Caribe. Suikotsu.png|Suikotsu en Inuyasha. Hokuto.png|Hokuto en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Hiashi Hyūga.png|Hiashi Hyuga en Naruto. 300px-Hizashi_Hyūga.png|Hizashi Hyuga también en Naruto. Img ct10 03 on.png|Hanzō en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. CDZSHPharaoEsfinge.png|Pharao de de Esfinge en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Sr-Gil-Doug.png|Sr. Gil en Doug (versión Nickelodeon). Alcalde-Doug.png|Alcalde también en Doug (versión Nickelodeon). AndrewLandon_01.jpg|Andrew Landon en Daria. Barba_Pegajosa.png|Barba Pegajosa en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Comandante.jpg|General Hoo Ha en El campamento de Lazlo. Detective_Blutosky_in_Roar_of_the_White_Dragon1.png|Detective Blutosky en Titán sim-biónico. Jaz.jpg|Kaz en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Peludito_PPGZ.png|Peludito en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. 103676_D0218b.jpg|Jim Brass en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Granger_ncis_la.jpg|Owen Granger en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Charles_Wheeler_Fil.gif|Charles Wheeler en Filadelfia. HarveyDent1.jpg|Harvey Dent en Batman (redoblaje). Two-Face_Tommy_Lee_Jones.jpg|Harvey Dent/Dos Caras en Batman eternamente. Gotham-key-art-bullockjpg-6e4df8 640w.jpg|Harvey Bullock en Gotham. Alfred-pennyworth-superman-batman-public-enemies-0.51.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth en Superman/Batman: Enemigos Públicos InspectorFinch.jpg|Inspector Finch en V de venganza. boris.jpg|Boris El Animal en Hombres de negro III. Theodore Roosevelt2.jpg|Theodore Roosevelt (Robin Williams) en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. President_Raymond_Sellars.jpg|Raymond Sellars en RoboCop (2014). Keeper.jpg|Guardián en Power Rangers: Dino Charge 3578-30646-0.jpg|Norman Osborn en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. 10658207_2.jpg|El maestro constructor Baká en Los diez mandamientos (doblaje original). Sr. Vickle.jpg|Sr. Vickle en Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo. Coach_Halder6teen.png|Entrenador Halder en Locos dieciséis. Roger Doofenshmirtz.png|Roger Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb. Croatian_Man.jpg|El croata en Ugly Americans. Lord_Barkis.jpg|Lord Barkis en El cadáver de la novia. FeaturedImage.img.jpg|Boba Fett en Star Wars: Battlefront. Hrothgar_Beowulf.gif|Wiglaf en Beowulf. Alitas.png|Alitas en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. Jefferson-0.jpg|Jefferson en Matrimonio... con hijos. Papa_Pitufo-2017.png|Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida Filmografía Películas Ralph Fiennes *007: Spectre - M (2015) (trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 - Hades (2012) (trailer) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Lord Voldemort (2011) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Lord Voldemort (2010) *La duquesa - William Cavendish / Duque de Devonshire (2008) *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix - Lord Voldemort (2007) *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Lord Voldemort (2005) *Spider - Spider (2002) Tim Allen *Rebeldes con causa - Doug Madsen (2007) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (2006) *Zoom y los superhéroes - Jack Shepard / Capitán Zoom (2006) *Un papá con pocas pulgas - Dave Douglas (2006) *Santa Cláusula 2 - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (2002) *Hasta el cuello - Elliot Arnold (2002) *Santa Cláusula - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (1994) Stephen Rea *Inframundo: El despertar - Jacob Lance (2012) *Prueba de fe - Padre Costigan (2007) *Desayuno en Plutón - Bertie (2005) *V de venganza - Inspector Finch (2005) *El mosquetero (Redoblaje) - Cardenal Richelieu (2001) Forest Whitaker *Revancha - Tick Wills (2015) *Búsqueda implacable 3 - Franck Dotzler (2015) *El mayordomo - Cecil Gaines (2013) *Una boda de locos - Bradford Boyd (2010) Michael Douglas *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga - Hank Pym/Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Último viaje a Las Vegas - Billy Gherson (2013) *Behind the Candelabra - Walter Liberace (2013) *Los fantasmas de mis ex - Tío Wayne (2009) Jared Harris *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. - Adrian Sanders (2015) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Hodge Starkweather (2013) *Lincoln - Ulysses S. Grant (2012) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Profesor James Moriarty (2011) (trailer) Alan Alda *El viaje más largo - Ira Levinson (2015) *Locura en el paraíso - Carvin (2012) *Robo en las alturas - Arthur Shaw (2011) *Una idea brillante - Gregory Lawson (2008) Chris Cooper *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Norman Osborn (2014) *Los Muppets - Tex Richman (2011) *La tempestad - Antonio (2010) *Married Life - Harry Allen (2007) (versión de México) Dolph Lundgren *El paquete - El Alemán (2013) *Balas cruzadas - Aleksey Andreev (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Gunner Jensen (2012) (versión Lionsgate) *Unidad de Acción directa - Sargento Frank Gannon (2004) Brendan Gleeson *Los Pitufos 2 - Victor Doyle (2013) *Protegiendo al enemigo - David Barlow (2012) *Beowulf - Wiglaf (2007) *La aldea - August Nicholson (2004) Paul Giamatti *La era del rock - Paul Gill (2012) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Kingsley (2011) *El hermano de Santa - Santa Claus (2007) *El ilusionista - Inspector Walter Uhl (2006) Jeff Bridges *Un año de perro - Jon Katz (2009) *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger (2008) *Como perder a tus amigos - Clayton Harding (2008) *Muerte interior - Tom Friend (2003) Neal McDonough *Street Fighter: La Leyenda - M. Bison (2009) *Asesino de la carretera - Teniente Esteridge (2007) *Se quien me mató - Daniel Fleming (2007) *La conquista del honor - Capitán Dave Severance (2006) John Goodman *Kong: La isla calavera - Bill Randa (2017) *Avenida Cloverfield 10 - Phil Glover (2016) *Matinée de terror - Lawrence Woolsey (1993) Christopher Walken *Mi papá es un gato - Felix Perkins (2016) *Turcos y Caicos: Worricker - Curtis Pelissier (2014) *Seven Psychopaths - Hans (2012) Bill Murray *Bajo el mismo cielo - Carson Welch (2015) *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Walt Bishop (2012) *Ember: La ciudad perdida - Alcalde Cole (2008) Kris Kristofferson *Winter - El delfín 2 - Reed Haskett (2014) *Winter - El delfín - Reed Haskett (2011) *Alicia ya no vive aquí - David (1974) Philip Seymour Hoffman *El hombre más buscado - Günther Bachmann (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Los piratas del rock - El conde (2009) *Juego de poder - Gust Avrakotos (2007) Robin Williams *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba - Theodore Roosevelt (2014) *Una noche en el museo 2 - Theodore Roosevelt (2009) *Una noche en el museo - Theodore Roosevelt (2006) John Hurt *Hércules - Cotis (2014) *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal - Professor Harold "Ox" Oxley (2008) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Sr. Ollivander (2001) Eddie Izzard *El coro - Drake (2014) *Ahora son 13 - Roman Nagel (2007) *La nueva gran estafa - Roman Nagel (2004) Luis Guzmán *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Policía mexicano (2013) *Peleador callejero - Martínez (2009) *Escuela para idiotas - Moorehead (2006) Ciarán Hinds *Circuito cerrado - Devlin (2013) *Petróleo sangriento - Fletcher (2007) (versión Paramount) *Miami Vice - Agente Fujima (2006) Oliver Platt *X-Men: Primera generación - Hombre de negro (2011) *Frost / Nixon - Bob Zelnick (2008) *ZigZag - Mr. Walters / The Toad (2002) Treat Williams *Un pedacito de cielo - Jack Corbett (2011) (2ª versión) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Jack Fuller Sr. (2008) *Asuntos pendientes antes de morir - Bill el crítico (1995) Michael Nyqvist *La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) *La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) Keith David *Dos tipos peligrosos - Tipo (2016) (versión Warner) *Cloud Atlas - Kupaka, Joe Napier, An-kor Apis, Prescinto (2012) (versión Videomax) Jon Voight *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Henry Shaw Sr. (2016) *Four Christmases - Creighton (2008) Bill Smitrovich *Ted 2 - Frank Stevens (2015) *Ted - Frank Stevens (2012) John Carroll Lynch *Dos locas en fuga - Capitán Emmet (2015) *Loco y estúpido amor - Bernie Riley (2011) Kevin Dunn *Ashby - Entrenador Bruton (2015) *Imparable - Oscar Galvin (2010) Barry Pepper *Matar al mensajero - Russell Dodson (2014) *El infiltrado - Agente Cooper (2013) Ian McShane *Hércules - Anfiarao (2014) (trailer) *Jack el cazagigantes - Rey Brahmwell (2013) (trailer) Michael Keaton *RoboCop - Raymond Sellars (2014) *Clear History - Joe Stumpo (2013) Cedric the Entertainer *Top Five - Jazzy Dee (2014) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Golly el ganso (2006) Nick Offerman *Citas y cambios - Terry (2014) *Háblame de sexo - Sheriff Panghorn (2001) Tony Shalhoub *Sangre, sudor y gloria - Victor Kershaw (2013) *Hemingway & Gellhorn - Mikhail Koltsov (2012) Garrett M. Brown *Kick-Ass 2 - Sr. Lizewski (2013) *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes - Sr. Lizewski (2010) Chris Mulkey *La noche de la expiación - Sr. Halverson (2013) *Cloverfield: Monstruo - Coronel Graff (2008) Don Johnson *Django sin cadenas - Big Daddy (2012) *La fuente del amor - Jack (2010) William Sadler *Viviendo cómo un Flynn - Ray (2012) *August Rush - Thomas Novacek (2007) Geoffrey Rush *Linterna Verde - Tomar-Re (2011) *El discurso del rey - Lionel Logue (2010) Toby Jones *Mi semana con Marilyn - Arthur Jacobs (2011) (versión Videomax) *El rito - Padre Xavier (2010) Greg Germann *Ninguna respuesta - Sr. Beckworth (2011) *Spectacular! - Sr. Romono / Joey Rome (2009) Keith Richards *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Capitán Teague Sparrow (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Capitán Teague Sparrow (2007) James Remar *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Sideswipe (2011) *Blade Trinity - Ray Cumberland (2004) Jim Gaffigan *17 otra vez - Coach Murphy (2009) *Away We Go - Lowell (2009) Samuel L. Jackson *Bastardos sin gloria - Narrador (2009) *Detective por error - Derrick Vann (2005) Bernie Mac *Old Dogs - Jimmy Lunchbox (2009) *Mr. 3000, a tres golpes de la fama - Stan Ross (2004) Val Kilmer *Felon - John Smith (2008) *Conspiración violenta - William MacPherson (2008) (doblaje mexicano) Ben Cross *Mi héroe - Cosmo Jackson (2008) *Especies IV: El despertar- Tom Hollander (2007) Raymond J. Barry *Los destinos cruzados - Sr. Grand (2008) *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox - Pa Cox (2007) Brian Howe *Gran Torino - Steve Kowalski (2008) *En busca de la felicidad - Jay Twistle (2006) Xander Berkeley *Búsqueda implacable - Stuart (2008) *Soldado universal 2 - Dr. Dylan Cotner (1999) Jamie Foxx *El Reino - Ronald Fleury (2007) *Soldado anónimo - Sgto. Sykes (2005) Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Código de honor - Cat (2005) *Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung (1995) Alfred Molina *Lutero - John Tetzel (2003) *Identidad - Dr. Malick (2003) Peter Mullan *La culpa - Les Gault (2003) *Riqueza perdida - Daniel Dillon (2000) Otros: *Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares - Kev (Ioan Hefin) (2016) *Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos - Moroes (Callum Keith Rennie) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Edwin (Robert Fyfe) (2016) *El niño - Sr. Heelshire (Jim Norton) (2016) *Soldado de la noche - Eduardo Aguilar (Danny Trejo) (2015) (doblaje mexicano) *Lluvia de amor - Grant (Gregory Harrison) (2015) *Terminator: Génesis - Detective Harding (Gregory Alan Williams) (2015) *Tomorrowland - David Nix (Hugh Laurie) (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Saqueador (Richard Carter) (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir - Shawn Maguire (Ed Harris) (2015) *K-Nino: La leyenda del oro perdido - Pastor Bailey (Dam Johnson) 2014 *El príncipe - Paul / El príncipe (Jason Patric) (2014) *Cautiva - Mika (Kevin Durand) (2014) *Mientras somos jóvenes - Insertos (2014) *Señal enigmática - Damon (Laurence Fishburne) (2014) *Asalto a la mafia - Sammy (Garry Pastore) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Amante secreto (Dennis Haysbert) (2014) *Un paseo por las tumbas - Jonas Loogan (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Gran Visir (Ghassan Massoud) (2014) *Godzilla - Whelan (Brian Markinson) (2014) *Cuando llama el corazón - Sr. Thatcher (Christopher Villiers) (2013) *Burton y Taylor - Milton Katselas (Stanley Townsend) (2013) *Cuando todo está perdido - Presentación e insertos (2013) *El juego de Ender - Almirante Chjamrajnager (Tony Mirrcandani) (2013) (versión Summit) *El submarino fantasma - Pavlov (Johnathon Schaech (2013) *Rush: Pasión y gloria - Alastair Caldwell (Stephen Mangan) (2013) *El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) *Carrie - Sr. Hargensen (Hart Bochner) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Harry Furst (John Heard) (2013) *Hermanos en armas - Papi Greco (Edward James Olmos) (2013) *Elysium - Presidente Patel (Faran Tahir) (2013) *Guerra Mundial Z - Jurgen Warmbrunn (Ludi Boeken) (2013) *Muerte en Tombstone - Padre Paul (James Carroll Jodan) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Tommy Cavanaugh (Steve Austin) (2013) *El gran Gatsby - George Wilson (Jason Clarke) (2013) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Oakes (Matthew Stirling) (2013) *El llanero solitario - Collins (Leon Rippy) (2013) *Admisiones - Vladimir Polokov (Olek Krupa) (2013) *Mamá - Dr. Gerard Dreyfuss (Daniel Kash) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Yuri Komarov (Sebastian Koch) (2013) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque - Firefly (Ray Stevenson) (2013) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - El vaquero (Jeff Fahey) (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Syd Felder (Stuart Margolin) (2012) (versión Videomax) *El código del miedo - Emil Docheski (Sándor Técsy) (2012) *El hombre de los puños de hierro - Monje (Andrew Ng) (2012) *Bienvenido a los 40 - Larry (Albert Brooks) (2012) *Ése es mi hijo - Gerald (Blake Clark) (2012) *Ted - Tom Skerritt (2012) *El vengador del futuro - Jefe de la fábrica (Andrew Moodie) (2012) *Hombres de negro III - Boris el animal (Jemaine Clement) (2012) *Battleship: Batalla naval - Capitán Browley (Rico McClinton) (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Warden Samuels (Ian Robison) (2012) *A toda madre - Animador (Kim Robillard) (2012) *El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención - Ramusan (Temuera Morrison) (2012) *Cuando Santa cayó del cielo - Waldemar Wichteltod (Volker Lechtenbrink) (2011) *Tú sigues - Paul (Rob Moran) (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Año nuevo - Pastor Edwin (Sean O'Bryan) (2011) *Contagio - Damian Leopold (Armin Rohde) (2011) *Súper 8 - Deputy Rosko (Michael Hitchcock) (2011) *Pase libre - Boshane (Danny Murphy) (2011) *Sanctum - Frank (Richard Roxburgh) (2011) *Sin límites - Morris Brandt (Ned Eisenberg) (2011) *Linterna Verde - Siniestro (Mark Strong) (2011) (trailer) *Los lentes mágicos de Moe - Maestro (2010) *Tropa de élite 2 - Voces adicionales (2010) *Encerrados (2010) - Irving (Danny Fennoy) (2ª versión) *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago - Thornton "Thorny" Blake V (Ted McGinley) (2010) *El origen - Peter Browning (Tom Berenger) (2010) *Bajo el mismo techo - Chef Phillipe (Markus Flanagan) (2010) *Comer, rezar, amar - Luca Spaghetti (Giuseppe Gandini) (2010) *Robin Hood - Stone Mason Longstride (Mark Lewis Jones) (2010) *La montaña embrujada - Agente (2009) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto - Ministro del interior Horst Kathöfer (Michael Brandner) (2009) *Terminator: La salvación - General Olsen (Kevin Wiggins) (2009) (versión Warner) *Loco corazón - Jack Greene (Paul Herman) (2009) *El último viaje de Chance - Gary Hargrove (Guy Boyd) (2009) *Persecución inminente - Max Brogan (Harrison Ford) (2009) *Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Max Tennyson (Barry Corbin) (2009) *Un hombre serio - Rabino Nachtner (George Wyner) (2009) *Bakhita - Padre Antonio (Francesco Salvi) (2009) *El hombre Rico y Lázaro - Lázaro (2009) *Miss Marzo - Insertos (2009) *Desaparecidas - Bobby Stiles (Ray Wise) (2008) *La tortura - Voces adicionales (2008) (2ª versión) *Quémese después de leerse - Ted (Richard Jenkins) (2008) *Se busca - Pekwarsky (Terence Stamp) (2008) *Amigas inseparables 2 - Bill Kerr (Kyle MacLachlan) (2008) *CJ7 - Ti (Stephen Chow) (2008) *Batman: El caballero de la noche - Detective Gerard Stephens (Keith Szarabajka) (2008) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Arthur Nelson (Robert Pine) (2007) *Ben 10: carrera contra el tiempo - Max Tennyson (Lee Majors) (2007) *30 días de noche - Carter Davies(Nathaniel Lees) (2007) *Gángster americano - Alfonso Abruzzo (Yul Vazquez) (2007) *Seduciendo a un extraño - Voces adicionales (2007) *Tirador - Voces adicionales (2007) *El gran Houdini - Sr. Sugarman (Timothy Spall) (2007) *Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Smithers (Stephen Fry) (2006) *El último beso - Profesor Bowler (Harold Ramis) (2006) *Serpientes a bordo - Dr. Steven Price (Todd Louiso) (2006) *Eragon - Sloan (Steve Speirs) (2006) *Aceptados - Decano Richard Van Horne (Anthony Heald) (2006) *Re-Animado - Milt Apleday (Fred Willard) (2006) *Desafiando a los Gigantes - Jonathan Weston (Tommy McBride) (2006) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Jimmy Legs (Christopher Adamson) (2006) *Garfield 2 - Dargis (Billy Connolly) (2006) *El peor de los miedos - Voces adicionales (2006) *Chiquito pero peligroso- Sr. Walken (Chazz Palminteri) (2006) *Entre golpes y patadas - Fred Simmons (Danny McBride) (2006) *Todos los hombres del rey - Willie Stark (Sean Penn) (2006) *Tsunami: El día después - Ian Carter (Chiwetel Ejiofor) (2006) *Sombras en el bosque - Walter (Michael McCoy) (2006) *Constantine - Midnite (Djimon Hounsou) (2005) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Inspector Maeda (Sokyu Fujita) (2005) *El imperio de los lobos - Charlier (Patrick Floersheim) (2005) *King Kong - Zelman (Pip Mushin) (2005) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias - Comentarista en TV (2005) *El exorcismo de Emily Rose - Padre Moore (Tom Wilkinson) (2005) *El luchador - Jim J. Braddock (Russell Crowe) (2005) (versión DVD) *Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith - Eeth Koth (2005) *Terror en Amityville - Jefe de policía (Rich Komenich) (2005) *Nacho Libre - Promotor de lucha (2005) *Venganza de sangre - Vladimir (Michael Madsen) (2005) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Sr. Sutton (Adam Godley) (2004) *El juego del miedo - Padre (Avner Garbi) (2004) *De-Lovely - Gabe (Jonathan Pryce) (2004) *Diario de una pasión - Frank Calhoun (Sam Shepard) (2004) (1ª versión) *Celular - Sgto. Bob Mooney (William H. Macy) (2004) (2ª versión) *Érase una vez en México - Taxista (Tito Larriva) (2003) *Defendiendo a los niños - Jerry Posey (Carl Marotte) (2003) *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones - Cliegg Lars (Jack Thompson) (2002) *En lo profundo del Lago Ness - Blay (Patrick Bergin) (2002) *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros - Inspector de Policía (2002) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Darryl Zanuk (2001) *15 minutos - Robert Hawkins (Kelsey Grammer) (2001) *El esposo de otra mujer - Voces adicionales (2000) *El pequeño unicornio - Tiny (Joe Penny) (1998) *Mowgli: En busca del diamante - Kohabeez (Michael Des Barres) (1998) *Contra el enemigo - Walter Smith (Kevin Pollak) (1998) *Mecanismo de lo insólito - Iggy (Scott Glenn) (1997) *La niñera inocente - Frank O'Keefe (Tobin Bell) (1996) *La montaña embrujada - Edward Bult (Robert Vaughn) (1995) *El regreso de Annie - El Rey (un loop) (Tim Seekly) (1995) *Batman eternamente - Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Tommy Lee Jones) (1995) *El imitador - Tnte. Thomas Quinn (J.E. Freeman) (1995) *La Máscara - Tnte. Kellaway (Peter Riegert) (1994) *El escudo de cristal - Ira Kern (Erich Anderson) (1994) *Money for Nothing - Sr. Kozlowski (Bernard Canepari) (1993) *Zona de impacto - Jimmy Detillo (Robert Pastorelli) (1993) *Las Tortugas Ninja III - Walker (Stuart Wilson)(1993) (doblaje original) *Extorsión sin límites - Murdoch (Donald Sutherland) (1992) *Héroe accidental - Wallace (Stephen Tobolowsky) (1992) *Arma mortal 3 - Tyrone (Gregory Millar) (1992) *Fiebre de jungla - Flipper Purify (Wesley Snipes) (1991) *Un tiro por la culata - MacArthur Stern (Gene Hackman) (1990) *Buenos muchachos - Frankie Carbone (Frank Sivero) (1990) (redoblaje) *Rocky V - Tony Duke (Tony Burton) (1990) *Día Uno - J. Robert Oppenheimer (David Strathairn) (1989) *Fletch vive - Jimmy Lee Farnsworth (R. Lee Ermey) (1989) *Los cazafantasmas II - Dr. Janosz Poha (Peter MacNicol) (1989) (doblaje original) *Traición al amanecer - Agente Hal Maguire (J.T. Walsh) (1988) (doblaje original) *La mancha voraz - Sheriff Herb Geller (Jeffrey DeMunn)(1988) *Cuenta conmigo - Eyeball Chambers (Bradley Gregg) (1986) *Fuerza vital - Dr. Bukovsky (Michael Gothard) (1985) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos - Cassidy (Eddie Jones) (1985) *En la cuerda floja - Luther (Graham Paul) (1984) *En un lugar del corazón - Comisario Royce Spalding (Ray Baker) (1984) *Los cazafantasmas - Comisionado (Norman Matlock) / Testigo (1984) (doblaje original) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Sacerdote (Jack Shea) / Novio de madre de Tina (Paul Grenier) (1984) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida - Pirata (Eddie Tagoe) (1981) (doblaje original) *Apocalypse Now - Jefe George Phillips (Albert Hall) (1979) (doblaje original) *Violencia en Laredo - Ed Gray (Mariano Vidal Molina) (1970) *Los siete magníficos - Harry Luck (Brad Dexter) (1960) (redoblaje) Series de TV Bill Smitrovich *Castle - Ben Davidson *La va vida sigue su curso - Andrew "Drew" Thacher (2ª voz) Danny Huston *American Horror Story: Coven - El hachero *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Massimo Dolcefino Matt Nable *Flecha - Ra's al Ghul *DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Ra's al Ghul Otros *Flash **Wade Eiling (Clancy Brown) (ep. 5) **Dr. Martin Stein/Firestorm (Victor Garber) (ep. 13) **Simon Stagg (William Sadler) *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Owen Granger (Miguel Ferrer) *Invasión extraterrestre - Marcus (Christopher Shyer) *Plaza Sésamo - Beto (cápsula "Soy especial") *Cristela - Trent Culpepper (Sam McMurray) *Chica indiscreta - Vendedor (Mark H. Dold) / Policía (John Roney) / Ed Conwell (Scott Bryce) / Borracho #1 (Jakob Hawkins) / Alphonse (Arno Chevrier/Tim Gunn) / Voces adicionales *Diarios de vampiros - Giuseppe Salvatore (James Remar) / Pastor Young (Michael Reilly Burke) / Cantinero (John Michael Weatherly) / Voces adicionales *La bestia - Charles Barker (Patrick Swayze) *Bored to Death - George (Ted Danson) (2ª temp.) *Construyendo un parque - Ron Swanson (Nick Offerman) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Agente Jim Brass (Paul Guilfoyle) *Sexo en la ciudad - Stanford Blatch (temp. 4) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dr. Neil Roberts / Sr. Herbert / Ross / Anunciador en baile *Alias - Agente Fisher *Las Vegas - Kenny *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Ninjor *Los 4400 - Jefe de la Policía *Lost - Efren Salonga (Raymond Massey) (5ª temporada, ep. 89) *Academia de modelos - Marco (Pascal Liger) *Flipper - Dr. Keith Ricks (Brian Wimmer) *Doctor doctor - Richard Stratford (Tony Carreiro) *La niñera - Jeffrey Needleman *El mentalista **Noah (Geoff Pierson) (temp. 1, ep. 23) **Sam Bosco (Terry Kinney) (temp. 2) *Infieles - Narrador (doblaje mexicano) *Del montón - Jim Remis (David Koechner) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Roba Sueños (Joseph Rye) *El séquito - Marvin (Paul Herman) (temp. 5, ep. 3) *Lindas mentirosas - Kenneth DiLaurentis *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Victorious - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Dino Charge/Power Rangers: Dino Supercharge - Guardián *Castle - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales Miniseries *La Biblia - Satanás (Mohamen Mehdi Ouazanni) Series animadas Paul Eiding *Ben 10 - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Omniverse - Max Tennyson John DiMaggio *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Fung *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Sr. Vickle Corey Burton *Los Sábados Secretos - V.V. Argost *Ben 10: Omniverse - V.V. Argost Patrick Warburton *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Sheriff Stone *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Buzz Lightyear Otros *Ben 10 - Max Tennyson *Doug - Sr. Gil / Alcalde (versión Nickelodeon) *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Race Bannon *Ren y Stimpy - Stimpy / Jasper (un ep.) *La Máscara - Tnte. Kellaway (primeros eps.) *Gadget y los Gadgetinis - Reno *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente - Príncipe Valiente *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Barba Pegajosa (3ª voz) *El Campamento de Lazlo - General Hoo Ha *Daria - Padre de Kevin / Andrew Landon / Voces adicionales *Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Juanito Salsa (un ep.) *Escuela Wayside - Director Kidswatter *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Kaz *Thomas y sus amigos - Butch *Sandokán - Sandokán (hasta el ep. 18) *Bananas en pijamas - Don Rata (desde ep. 23) *Aventuras en pañales - Hugo Pickles (temps. 1-3) *Rugrats crecidos - Hugo Pickles (un ep.) / Randy Carmichael *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Robo-Policía y voces adicionales. *El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco (un ep.) *Los Simpson - Leon Kompowsky (temp. 3) / Bob Patiño (temp. 3) / Lloyd (temp. 24) *Las aventuras de Chico y Guapo - Sr. Angelo *Isla de mutantes - Joe dos patas *La casa de los dibujos - Genio / George Georgiopolis / Juez / Rey de la India / La Muerte / Monel de Dolores crecientes / Escroto / Hulk / Reverendo *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Orco (1ª aparición) / Lionel Van Helsing / Voces adicionales *¿Dónde está Wally? - Odlaw *Los patos astutos - Aldo *Locos dieciséis - Entrenador Halder (4ª temp.) *Loonatics - Inmenso (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Hora de aventura - Hunson Abadeer (padre de Marceline) / Gork / Hombre de negocios / Rey Enorme *Crash Canyon - Sra. Mcgurck *Phineas y Ferb - Roger Doofensmirtz / Astronauta *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Soldados clones (2ª voz) / Eeth Koth *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - T'Chaka/Pantera Negra original *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Zemerik *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Tomar-Re *Dragones de Berk - Alvin, el traidor / Mulch *Lego: Legends of Chima - Crominus *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Cerebro de Pájaro (2 eps.) / KIL-R *Las Tortugas Ninja - Cabeza de Piel (Leatherhead) *Monstruos vs. Aliens - General Warren Monger *Grojband - Blade Stabbington *Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales *Max Steel - Voces adicionales *Invasor Zim - Voces adicionales *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Voces adicionales *Los Ewoks - Jefe Chirpa (redoblaje) *MAD - Butch Cavendish *Pollo Robot - George W. Bush *Duck Dodgers - Voces adicionales Anime Hozumi Gōda *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Hokuto *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Hokuto Otros *Voltron, defensor del universo (Leones) - Sven (Debut) *Bleach - Baigon / Jirobo Ikkansaka *Inuyasha - Suikotsu *Doraemon - Anciano desconocido (ep. "Princesa Luna") *Blue Seed - Primer Ministro de Japón *Koni Chan - Mero Mero *Mirmo Zibang - Dr. Hakase *Naruto - Hiashi Hyūga / Hizashi Hyūga / Hakaku / Consejero / Höki *Dragon Ball - Bora (1ª voz), Kenta Karaaku/El Hombre más Poderoso *Dragon Ball Super - Bills *Fuerza G: Guardianes del espacio - Dirk Audaz *Kenichi - Mototsugu Shirahama *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Pharao de Esfinge / Espectros de la 1ª Prisión (Versión de TV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leichter *El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella - Bólido *Frontera sin ley - Heidelnoir *Zatch Bell - Profesor Hakase *Pokémon - Recepcionista / Narrador de batallas de la liga Johto / Victor Winstrate / Mayordomo de la Princesa Salvia / Drayden / Voz en Central de Metro / Sr. Gold *Bakugan - Taylean Ventus *Soul Hunter - Chin To / Fei Ling *Las aventuras de Fly - Killvurn *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Peludito *Espíritu de lucha - Jason Ozuma *Eyeshield 21 - Jimmy Simard (mariscal de campo en pruebas) / Hermano de Jim *D'Artacan y los 3 mosqueperros - Capitán Widimer *La novicia rebelde - Canciller Kurt Von Schuschnigg (dos eps., uno en persona y otro en el radio) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Comprador en el mercado / Amo de la casa / Hermano de Josephine / Príncipe *Supercampeones - Voces diversas *Los siete pecados capitales - Dr. Dana Películas animadas Tim Allen *Toy Story 3 - Buzz Lightyear (2010) *Cars - Auto Buzz Lightyear (2006) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Buzz Lightyear (2000) *Toy Story 2 - Buzz Lightyear (1999) *Toy Story - Buzz Lightyear (1995) John DiMaggio *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Rico (2012) *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Ministro de Otoño (2009) *Madagascar 2 - Rico (2008) *Madagascar - Rico (2005) Hugo Weaving *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Noah *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Noctus *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Noah Bart Fasbender *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Andrew Landon *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Andrew Landon Paul Eiding *Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena - Max Tennyson Otros *La vida secreta de tus mascotas - Alitas *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Rey Luna / Raiden (Ralph Fiennes) *Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - El Súper *Pocahontas - Ben *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Alfred *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Primer Ministro Suertudo *Tom y Jerry: Rumbo a Marte - Buzz Ampolla (Blister) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan - Peludito *La piedra y el pingüino - Rocko (James Belushi) *El principito - profesor de la academia *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Capitán Gray Edwards *El cadáver de la novia - Lord Barkis *Amigos inseparables - Chanticleer *Shrek Tercero - Guardia #1 *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Jefe *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. - Barba Pegajosa *Locos por las nueces - Mapache (trailer) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico (Conrad Vernon) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Sr. Estevez (Carlos Alazraqui) *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! - Miembro del consejo municipal *Enredados - Voces adicionales *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Kōichi Yamadera *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Bills *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Bills Otros *Los padrinos de Tokyo - Gin *Steamboy, la máquina de vapor - Dueño de fábrica *Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - Duelista #2 *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Ladrón en minisúper #1 *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Odiseo Documentales *Gracias Señor Presidente - Jon Stewart *Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Editor de cómic *Torre de marfil - Andrew DelBanco Cortos/Epeciales animados Tim Allen *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo - Buzz Lightyear (2014) *Toy Story de Terror - Buzz Lightyear (2013) *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex - Buzz Lightyear (2012) *Toy Story Toons: Extra Small - Buzz Lightyear (2011) *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Buzz Lightyear (2011) Otros *Lego Star Wars: El Gran Mercenario - Boba Fett (Rob Paulsen) (2010) Videojuegos *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Buzz Lightyear *Fable II - Aldeanos / Tenderos / Voces adicionales *Fable III - Aldeanos / Tenderos / Voces adicionales *Halo 3 - Sargento Pet Stacker / Voces adicionales *Halo 3: ODST - Voces adicionales *Monopoly - Mr. Monopoly *Alan Wake - Dr. Hartman *Darksiders - Ángeles / Arcángeles *Lego Island - Informativo *LEGO Dimensions - Lord Voldemort *Batman: Arkham City - El Guasón *Halo 4 - El Didacta *League of Legends - Vladimir / Maestro Yi / Heimerdinger / Swain *Dead Rising 3 - Zhi *Disney Infinity - Buzz Lightyear *Smite - Tyr *Star Wars: Battlefront - Boba Fett *Overwatch - Reaper Telenovelas brasileñas Marcos Caruso *Corazón de estudiante - Raul Gouveia *Mujeres apasionadas - Carlos *Como una ola - Dr. Prata *Páginas de la vida - Alex *Deseo prohibido - Padre Inácio *Cuento encantado - Patácio Peixoto *Avenida Brasil - Leleco Araujo *El Canto de la Sirena - Dr. Jotabê *Preciosa Perla - Arlindo Pacheco *Reglas del juego - Feliciano Stewart Ary Fontoura *La favorita - Silverio *Acuarela del amor - Jacques Conti *La cura - Dr. Turídio Guedes *Dinosaurios y robots - Isaías Junqueira Alves (Zazá) *Gabriela - Coriolano Damasceno *Rastros de mentiras - Dr. Lutero Moura Cardoso Caio Junqueira * Río de intrigas - Joca * José de Egipto -Simeón * Los milagros de Jesús - Pedro Celso Frateschi *Escrito en las estrellas - Jardel *El astro - Nelson Cerqueira Ivan de Almeida *La esclava Isaura - Joao *Dos caras - Misael Paulo Betti *La vida sigue - Jonás Macedo *Lado a lado - Mario Cavalcanti Otros *Uga Uga - Ladislau Pomeranz (Mário Gomes) *Río del destino - Cirso (2ª voz) (Gésio Amadeu) *Insensato corazón - Delegado Marcos Rossi (Ricardo Pavão) *La guerrera - Garcés (Jayme Periard), voces adicionales *Máscaras - Zezé (Roberto Bomtempo) *La sombra de Helena - Pedro Paulo (Eduardo Galvão) *Hombre nuevo - Jesús Hernández (Hubert Aranha) *Imperio - Licencido Merival Porto (Roberto Pirillo) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Inspector Gustavo Méndez (Élcio Romar) *Por siempre - Vicente Martins (Otávio Augusto) *Partes de mí - José Renato Werneck (Jonas Bloch) *Totalmente diva - Comandante Magallanes (Zé Victor Castiel) Dirección de doblaje *Alcatraz *Hostages *Apuesta máxima *Crímenes mayores *He-Man y los amos del universo *Cuando todo está perdido *Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada *Hola chicas *Revolución *Forever *Brotherhood *Mientras somos jóvenes *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva *Bella y los Bulldogs (temp. 2) Enlaces de interés *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco junto con Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes